skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Flying Fish
The Flying Fish is a flying restaurant that runs in Skytopia around the Rotor and Prop skylette, to the core of Skytopia and out towards the Faction Capitals. It is placed inside a renovated lancaster plane that was remodeled from its basic look. It is funded by Manik and run by Siad Bloom. Siad also serves as the head chef and employs crew to run the basic needs of the restaurant. It is most known for its "Skyland Fly-by" features as various nights it allows hungry pilots to get a good round tour of the skyland they were on as they dine in the luxury of the open air. It is also known for being a popular choice of pilots on the go as they can grab a quick bite to eat with tons of energy without wasting thier wallet at the same time. Location The Flying Fish comes often to the skylette that the Rotors and Prop tavern is also located on. It always docks in Hangar Number 7 as Siad has rented the space out every time for it. The location is based that the lights can be seen across town at night when located at that hangar position without having to get around other planes and buildings. When not at the skylette, it travels all over skytopia, usually in a clockwise pattern but sometimes in order to fit the various trends hitting skytopia. For instance if a skylette is currently low on fish, there is a greater chance the Fish will move out there to bring a brieg reprise for the hungry people of that skyland. Design Siad Bloom designed the Fish to be as open as possible to fit the theme of a restaurant that can be easily accesiable to all pilots, big and small. She managed to get inspiratiion for the interior by seeing an old kid's room that was in the Caster before the renovation process began. The tables range in various sizes but mostly fit to an average height pilot. The tables are placed so that a server and a customer may pass between two tables without bumping into one another. When arriving through the front door, there is a nice statue greeting the pilots of a helmeted flyer. The inside is given a nice Light blue color with white tone to give a familiar look to the place. The floor is carpeted and the seats are made of a fine wood designed to withstand long years and heavy weights. There are also booster seats for small children and squirrel pilots. Menu The Flying Fish has a menu fit to serve pilots of Skytopia well. Most pilots need a bunch of energy to handle the day to day affairs as well as be constantly prepared for long flights and combats at any moments. Therefore, The core of the menu contains many differenct Sandwiches as well as a Pasta combination section. In addition, Siad places out many alternate dishes designed for other hungry skyrates and has recently introduced various 'specials', in her quest to update her menu for the new age.. Since it is funded by Manik, It continues to use the Manik Coffee Company's brand line of coffee as its main drinks, it also contains a variety of soft drinks and juices, as well as a small selection of beer, but beer is not served in the middle of the flight without major consent. There is also a small selection of wine, incase someone wishes to have a nice romantic dinner with someone special. A pilot can choose from various compinations of pasta, sauces, meat, veggies and fillings to complete their meal. Such examples include Chicken Alfredo Linguine, or Rotini Mariana, or Stuffed Cheese Pasta with veggies on the side. Sandwiches are another popular dish on ground services because its a very quick meal that keeps the pilots in the air with tons of energy. Specialty Sandwiches are made with fresh ingredients and are made to order every time.The main item of the menu is Flying Fish Sandwich. The FF sandwich uses fish that is caught off the side of the lancaster and changes every day to suit the skyland that the restaurant is visiting at the time. Special Orders are either made from off the menu, very rarely and only with Siad's consent, or taken from the Special Order part of the menu. A customer favorite is the Steak Dinner special, which contains one side and a steaming grilled steak to order. Another popular choice is the Vegetarian Special, for the pilots that don't eat meat Also included is a dessert menu which contains pies, cheesecakes, fruit desserts and ice cream, making sure pilots leave the fish with a big smile.